Between Right and Wrong
by Midnight Craze
Summary: A Chicago police inspector is found murdered. As an investigation is being held, secrets are being revealed and everyone's trying to go back to normal life. - Police!AU, rated M for language and sexual themes in future chapters.


**This is my first Divergent trilogy fanfic. Please read and review!**

**I desperately need a beta, so if you want to be it - contact me.**

**Before you start reading, please note that my English might not be perfect - I'm doing my best but there can still be some mistakes. Feel free to let me know if you find them!**

**Title:** Between Right and Wrong

**Rating:** M overall (this part: K+)

**Word count for this part:** 865

**Warnings:** Broken English, in future chapters graphic description of violence and sexual contents.

**Summary:** A Chicago police inspector is found murdered. As an investigation is being held, secrets are being revealed and everyone's trying to go back to normal life.

**Notes:** I have no idea what Eric's last name is, it never appears in the books. "Dane" was the first thing to come to my mind, so Dane it is. I'm trying to follow the main lines of who's good and who's bad but some of the characters might be a bit OOC.

* * *

**Between Right And Wrong**

**Prologue**

The sound of my phone ringing comes just in time, I think to myself as I take it out of my pocket and slide my finger on the screen to answer. "Prior," I say, making sure I'm not looking at Rob. We're in a middle of another fight, and I really don't want to catch the look in his eyes right now- I know it's the one that accuses me of putting work before personal life. Again.

"Detective," the voice of Harrison comes to my ears. "How fast can you be in the station?"

I raise my eyebrows, surprised to hear that question on Sunday morning. I finally look Rob in the eyes and I see the anger mixed with defeat. "Give me 30 minutes." I hang up the phone and put it back in my pocket. "I need to go."

His eyes pierce mine. "It's Sunday. You have to work on Sundays too now?"

"Can we talk about this later?" I ask, knowing I have no time to finish this argument at the moment.

He sits on the couch and turns on the TV. "Sure. Of course we can. We always talk about it later."

I clench my teeth and go to the bedroom to change. I leave a few minutes later, planting a chaste kiss on his mouth before I get out.

~8~

The police station is almost empty. A tired security guard sits in the entrance with a cup of coffee – there are three empty ones on the desk beside her – and lets me in with a quiet "good morning."

I walk towards the elevators and press the button. Someone arrives and stands next to me as I wait for the doors to open. "Hey Zeke," I smile at him. "How's your weekend?"

He grunts. "Could have been better. I wasn't expecting coming here today." The doors open and we step inside. Zeke practically hits the fourth floor button.

I know without even asking he has been out last night, and I can almost feel his headache myself. "I have advil in my desk."

He nods.

There seem to be too many people in the place for a Sunday morning when we step out of the elevator. The hall leading to the homicide department is crumpled with police officers all talking at once, creating such cacophony I can understand nothing while we make our way inside. It stands completely opposite to the empty entrance hall downstairs. "I have a bad feeling about that," I say and I know he understands. I'm used to dealing with murders, but the fact the department is so boiling on a Sunday makes my heart skip a beat.

"Zeke! Tris!"

We both turn around. A tall girl with dark hair makes her way towards us through the crowd of people. "I just arrived," Christina says, breathing heavily. Apparently she was running here. "What's all the fuss about?"

I shake my head while Zeke replies, "we don't know yet."

Harrison chooses this exact moment to stick his head out the door. "Detectives, if you may?" he signs us to follow him and we do. I stop for a moment at my desk and give Zeke the pills and then we enter Harrison's office. He closes the door, shutting the loud choir of voices outside and I can finally focus on why we're here.

Captain Harrison's face is serious enough to increase my uneasy feeling. "We're waiting for Inspector Eaton to begin," he says, and just as he finishes his words Tobias walks in. "Good. Now that you're all here –" he presses the button of his computer screen, turning it on.

Christina squeals and covers her mouth with both her hands, and Zeke inhales sharply. I only close my eyes for a moment then look again at the picture on the screen.

A dark-haired man with tattoos on his neck and hands is lying on the ground, he throat cut open. His blood surrounds his upper body, half of his face lying inside it. His lips are slightly parted, revealing a missing tooth.

Harrison clears his throat. "An hour ago Inspector Dane was found like that two blocks from his house."

Christina grabs a chair and sits down. "Oh God." Her voice is weak, her face struck with shock. "Holy fucking God."

Zeke puts a comforting hand on his partner's shoulder, though he isn't looking so good himself. His mouth is shut tight and his eyes are locked on the screen. I think I can see him swallowing hard and trying to breathe slowly.

Tobias and I look at each other. I know he's trying to estimate me just like I'm trying to do with him. After a few moments we both look away.

Harrison waits, letting the news sink in before he continues. "Eric was an asset for this department. He was a good cop, and I want the one who's done this to him behind bars." He creates eye contact with Tobias. "Inspector Eaton, I put you in charge of this investigation. The four of you are going to figure it out, and you're going to do it as fast as possible."

Tobias nods. "Yes, Captain Harrison."


End file.
